Unanswered Questions and Difficult Decisions
by iluvcarby101
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE NEW GIRL! With Bella added to the mix, things get incresingly difficult for Edward. He dosn't know if he should pick Bella, Kelsey, or neither. He dosn't know what he wants, or what is right. How long can he live an indecisive life? r
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own the story line and nothing else! If I did somehow own Twilight, that mutt Jacob would never have come between Bella and Edward.

AN: Hey guys! I had the hardest time trying to figure out how to start this. This is, has you SHOULD have read in the summary, the sequel to "The New Girl". If you haven't read it, GO READ IT BEFORE YOU READ THIS OTHERWISE YOU WILL BE COMPLETELY LOST. Now, I have finally figured out how to start this. I will update tomorrow!! Sooo enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He heard the quiet steps of someone inside the house, coming to the door, and a new smell immerged. A sweet, familiar smell, he smelled every day at home. _

_A vampire. _

_He tightened his arm around Kelsey's waist, when the smell became strong enough to pick out a slight flowery smell in the background... freesia. His arm loosened, a confused expression on his face. Her mom was a vampire? The footsteps stopped, and the door opened. _

_His arm dropped from Kelsey's waist, has he took in the sight before him. _

_Pale skin. _

_Dark brown eyes. _

_Dark brown hair. _

_Even after the three day transformation, he would recognize her anywhere._

_The girl he had fallen hopelessly in love with. _

_Bella Swan. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran. It's all I could think of to do. I ran from the two girls, unable to think with both of them there. Actually, it was just the shock. Kelsey was Bella's daughter. That's why they seemed so much alike. Bella. She was here. She wasn't dead, she was a vampire.

He had started off running at a fast human pace, but now that he was out of sight from Kelsey, he took off at vampire speed. Deep into the forest, he stopped. Kelsey was his girlfriend. An hour ago, it seemed like the right term. But now, it felt all wrong. But there was still a problem, no matter what he wanted, when he actually made up his mind. Could he honestly dump Kelsey for her _mother_? How unfair and weird would that be? And he couldn't expose his and Bella's secrets…the vampire thing, or the fact that they had once been madly in love. But he owed Bella and explanation, for why he had left, but would it be fair to go up to her and say 'oh, I left for your protection, but now it doesn't matter and I'm dating your daughter'? He had some questions for her too, the biggest being, WHO IS KELSEY'S FATHER? It wasn't any of his business, but, what if _he_ was somehow Kelsey's father?! How the thought haunted him. He was confused and didn't know what he wanted. How long would he be able to live this fake, indecisive life?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review! You know you want to. I can't wait to get started and uncover all the unanswered questions!


	2. Chase

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

AN: I wrote this seriously a month ago, and then my computer crashed. We got a new one, and it didn't have Microsoft Word, and it wouldn't let me upload my story. UGH!

What the hell?

I turned and watched Edward run, a pale white streak.

Why was he running away? I took off after him, screaming his name has i went. I watched him expand the distance between us, not even acknowledging the fact i was running after him. I was starting to get tired, running at the pace i was at, but i kept going, refusing to let him get away. His path took me into the forest, where i could no longer see where he was,and my pace slowed considerably. I stopped running and doubled over, trying to catch my breath. I stared into the forest, dark as night with the clouds over head.

Why did he run?

After i caught my breath, i turned out of the forest and started walking back to the house. Why did he run away like that? The question kept replaying in my head. He tensed, her mother opened the door, and he bolted. Nothing was said, nothing was done. It was a bizarre reaction, and she felt like she was missing something. She had only known Edward for a little while, and there was still a lot to learn. She had a lot of questions, and they were going to be answered.

That is, if he ever came back.

Bella's POV is next, and then comes the real story. I'll update has soon has I can, but most definatly by Thursday cause I don't have school.


	3. Bella

_Dislcaimer: I don't own it _

AN: So I no I said I would update a long time ago…but I didn't. AGAIN. I know, I'm a horrible person. But you got it now SO BE HAPPY!! Anyways, away from that, have you seen who they picked to play James in the movie?? He is SMOKING hot. So much better then the guy they picked to play Edward (dude, what's with the eye brows?)

I gaped.

I just stood there.

Edward, beautiful, perfect Edward. Standing in front of me.

With his arm around my daughter.

I couldn't find my voice, and even if I had control over it, I wouldn't know what to say.

So, I just stood there. Even as Edward took off, his bronze hair gleaming in the dim light, and Kelsey taking off after him, I still stood there.

I collected my thoughts, and lightly closed the door behind me. I collapsed at the kitchen table, and put my head in my hands.

Edward was back.

The thought repeatedly went through my head, and I could feel the wetness of tears streaming down my smooth, marble skin. I collected my thoughts, again , determined to think this out. It only took a second; I still loved him, with every inch of me. I knew that for sure.

Unfortunately, I couldn't have him. I couldn't uncover our secret, the secret I now shared with the rest of the Cullen's. I had wanted it so long ago, but now, I truly understood the burden of it. I had to hide myself from my own daughter. I had to be so cautious with everything, because if Kelsey were to find out, the Volturri would kill her. It is true, it wasn't my choice to have her, my beautiful blonde daughter, but I loved her now, and that was all that mattered.

I glanced in the mirror, hanging over the kitchen sink, and studied the dark circles under my eyes. My stomach dropped, and I realized I had to go hunt, the part I hated the most about being this monster. I quickly scribbled a hasty note to Kelsey, and then dashed out the door.

Ok, I KNOW what I said in The New Girl, and I promise it will be cleared up when Bella and Edward talk…in THE NEXT CHAPTER!!


	4. Sorry

_Disclaimer: Only the idea is mine :( _

AN: Ok everybody!! I updated twice in 2 days!! AHHHH that's a new record for me! Anyways, has promised, this chapter is Bella and Edward!! Enjoy!

Edward's POV

I quickly changed directions, going north instead. I was just basically going to run in a big circle. I still couldn't believe it. Bella was back, Kelsey was Bella's daughter. I was just a screw up. Everything I did ended up badly. I was a monster, the worst possible kind. I slid to a stop, and sat on a rock to collect my thoughts. Actually, that was easy. My throat was kind of scratchy, and I needed to hunt. So, before I decided to deal with my problems, I decided it would be easier if I had a full stomach.

Bella's POV

I quickly found a herd of dear, about 10 miles northeast of the house. I stood quietly, my stomach somersaulting, has I determined the best way to kill them. I took off to the front of the heard, and quickly took down the leader. I drank quickly, ignoring my heaving stomach, and moved on to another. After that, I couldn't drink anymore. I dry heaved, my muscles tensing. I held my breath, trying to make it stop, when I heard rustling behind me. I gracefully turned around, only to see the person I wanted to see the most, and the least. Edward.

Nobody's POV

Edward took a step closer, his face contorted into a worried expression. His hand was reached toward her, like he wanted to help, but he moved no closer, unsure of what to do. Bella calmed down, and straightened up, just looking.

Edward decided to break the silence first. "Bella," was all he said. Bella made to move to answer him, so he continued. "Bella," he said again, and after a slight pause, he continued. "I'm sorry," was all he said.

Bella's overwhelming temper kicked in. "Sorry? Sorry for what? For leaving so many years ago? For breaking my heart? For showing your face again, what I've wanted for so many years, just to see 

your arms wrapped around another girl? Who is, in fact, my daughter? Tell, me Edward, what are you sorry for?" Her face was getting red, an angry blush creeping into her cheeks.

Edward noticed this, his expression a mixture of shock from the blush, but also a heartbroken expression from her outburst. "All of it," he answered. "I'm sorry for all of it. I left you, in hopes of you having a normal, human life. I could see the stress I was putting on you. You had to lie to everyone, and you were always risking your life being with me, in so many ways. I'm sorry what I did to you Bella, it was never my intention. I know nothing I ever do will be enough to tell you how sorry I really am," he forced out. His voice broke, and he dry sobbed.

Bella stood and watched this, his words seeping in. He left to protect me? Has she thought back, to those foggy human memories, she realized how true they were. Why didn't she this before? After her disastrous birthday party, she should have caught on. He was so hesitant, and he gradually drifted away from her. And all she did when he told her he was leaving, was stand there and except it. No fighting, just her standing there, like the stupid human she was. She shook her head, and she felt the wetness of tears streaming down her cheeks, again. She collapsed to the ground and sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she kept repeating, over and over again, covering her face with her hands.

She was still sobbing when she felt two marble hand gently tug hers away from her face. His eyes were soft, calming. "Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything wrong," he said softly, his voice has smooth and soft has velvet.

All Bella did was sit there, looking into his topaz eyes. She took a deep breath then got to her feet, giving a hesitant smile.

Edward smiled back. Has she wiped away the tears, he asked, "Bella, you…your…" he stumbled over the words, not sure of how to say it.

"You mean the tears and the blush?" Edward nodded.

Bella glanced at her watch. "I have to go. Kelsey's waiting."

Edward nodded, then said "Meet me later. Please. At my house. You can see everyone again. "

Bella hesitated, then nodded, smiling. "It would be nice to see everyone again."

He quickly told her the address, and then they both bolted their separate ways, back to their families.



Woohoo!! I finished a nice long chapter for you guys!! So the next chapter will be Bella and Kelsey talking, AND Bella seeing everyone again. Still so much to unravel!! REVIEW!! PLEASE!!


End file.
